


Smol

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Cranky Spidey, Cute, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Feels, Insecure Wade, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter loves Wade, SO FLUFFY, Sleepy Spidey, Spideypool - Freeform, They love each other, Tumblr, Wade is Adorable, Wade is the Sweetest, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Wade has been searching for the perfect word to describe his perfect boyfriend, Peter, and thanks to Tumblr he finally finds it. Peter isnt thrilled that Wade woke him up in the middle of the night to share a made up word with him, but he realizes quickly that Wade is trying to be sweet.Andrew Garfield is PeterRyan Reynolds is Wade





	Smol

********************

“I have found the perfect word to describe you.” Wade announced, and had to smother a laugh when Peter nearly fell out his bed in shock. 

“Wade. It is three in the morning.” Peter flopped back against his pillows with a groan. “My first class is at eight am. What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood.” 

“You are literally never in the neighborhood.” Peter corrected and threw an arm over his eyes. “Say what you need to say, Wade. I'm exhausted. And I am kind of mad at you. I almost got ran over by a bus today because you somehow manage to be completely distracting while we are working and--

“Okay, you know, my bad about the bus thing.” Wade admitted, but wiggled his (non existent) eyebrows. “But did you die?  _ No, you didn't _ . And you know, the least you could do is invite me into bed so we could snuggle.” 

Wade stuck his bottom lip out. “I came all this way and--” he grinned when Peter kicked the blankets down and rolled over to make room. Wade climbed in the twin size bed eagerly, twisting and grumbling and complaining about how small the bed was until Peter lashed out with a hard kick and sent him flying off the bed and into the wall. 

“Either get in and shut up, or go away so I can sleep. I have an exam at EIGHT AM!” Peter snapped, and Wade had to hide another laugh. 

Even though he had seen Peter's strength in action many times out on patrol together, it still surprised the hell out of him when Peter used it on him. He outweighed the kid by close to a hundred pounds, and being tossed around like a stuffed animal was both terrifying and a complete turn on. 

But Peter was holding a hand out for him, so Wade climbed back in the bed, pulling Peter up and over his chest to snuggle and sighing a little. 

This was his favorite, right here, when Peter would straddle his waist and cuddle as close as he could get, his mouth against Wade's neck so he could feel him breathe. The beautiful boy never stared at Wade's scars, never flinched when they kissed, and when they were together, Peter just stared in awe at Wade's body, tracing over the muscles and bumps and ridges like he was a work of art instead of some sort of monster. 

And even now, even while complaining about Wade's horrible timing, and how tired he was, and why annoying boyfriends were the worst, Pete was hugging his waist with those long legs, his arms wrapped over Wade's shoulders, dotting little kisses all over his face and down his neck where he finally settled with a happy sigh. 

So Wade just held him for a few minutes, his eyes closed, waiting for the emotion in his throat to loosen, content to feel Peter's heart beat against his own. 

“Oh!” he cried a few minutes later, and nearly bit his tongue off when Peter's arms and legs locked down so hard in surprise that it cut off Wade's air for a second. “Release.” he gasped and Peter relaxed slowly. 

“For the love of god,  _ what _ ? I thought we were sleeping.” 

“No. Not sleeping. So listen, I finally came across the perfect word to describe you!” Peter huffed a little in annoyance and Wade smacked his ass lightly. “No, listen, Pete I'm being serious. I have read every book in the world-”

“- no you haven't-”

“-and searched every document--”

“--oh my god, Wade--”

“--and finally found it. The word that is everything I want to say about you in one syllable. Smol.”

“Small?”

“No, not small. Smol. S-M-O-L.”

“That's not a word.” Peter said with a yawn. “Good talk though.”

“It is! I found it on Tumblr! It means something extra small and adorable and you just want to take care of it and love on it forever because it's fluffy and smooshy.” 

“Tumbler? Isnt that Batmans car? Are you talking to cars now, Wade?”

“Very funny.” Wade pinched him a little. “I feel like you’re being dumb on purpose and it’s kind of hurting my feelings, Peter pie.”

“Alright.” Peter sat up a little, rubbing his eyes. “So I'm smol?”

“So smol.”

“Because I'm adorable and smooshy?”

“ _ Oh my god so smooshy _ .” Wade nodded eagerly. “And I just want to love on you all the time.”

Peter's dark eyes softened, then lit with that gentle look that always made Wade melt into just  _ goo _ . 

“I want to you love on you all the time, too, Wade.”

“Like… now? Want to love on me some right now?’ Wade lifted his hips until they pressed into that sweet  _ sweet  _ ass he could never get enough of.

“Oh my god.” Peter sat up all the way. “You’re just horny. You did this whole thing because you want to get in my pants. Woke me up at THREE AM for a booty call! God damn it Wade I can't even---”

“I didn't.” Wade cupped his jaw, suddenly serious. “I didn't, Pete, not at all. I just came across that word and got all excited and wanted to see you, that's all. I'll go so you can sleep alright? We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

He started to sit up so he could leave, but Peter planted a hand on his chest and pushed, pinning him to the bed just that easily, and Wade raised a (non existent) eyebrow. 

“Don't leave.” Peter shook his head, his anger already gone. “Don't leave me. I want you, too. Always want you.” he covered Wade's mouth in a long kiss. “You know I'm never gonna say no to you, right? But you might have to bottom just for waking me up.”

“But it's my turn to--” Wade started to whine but  _ shut the fuck up _ when Peter's mouth started traveling down his body, shredding his suit effortlessly as he went. “Fuck it, this is so hot nevermind. I'll bottom for the next week as long as you don't stop.” Peter laughed a little and reached for his pants. “Ah Peter, you’re so good at this,  _ god _ , my pretty sm--”

“If you call me smol right now I will bite you.” Peter threatened, and Wade clapped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. 

********************

********************

Some time later, after they had cleaned up and Peter was curled up against Wade's chest again, he whispered, “You know, you could just tell me you love me?”

“What's that?” Wade kissed his head gently. 

“You didn't have to search through--”

“--every book in the world Pete. Every book.--”

“--every book in the world, and whatever Tumblr is to find a word for me. You could just say you love me.”

“I love you, Baby boy.” Wade said roughly and Peter leaned up to kiss him. 

“I love you too, Wade.” 

“But, smol is good, too right?” 

“Just not in front of other people.” Peter yawned and closed his eyes and Wade's grin nearly split his face. 

“Thank you, Tumblr gods for the perfect word.” he whispered.

“Wade, I swear to god, if you don't let me sleep----”


End file.
